Butterbeers and Flirting
by LadyAnnabethHermioneToriRide
Summary: "Actually it is not making fun of you. I believe it is called flirting." FredXHermione! Don't like the pairing don't read the story! Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Hey Guys! This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction. I hope you guys like it. I do except criticism, but I ask that you refrain from straight out flaming. I will worn you now that if you flame my story I will respond with a very long and thorough reply that will not be a good one. I got a flame once and afterwards was not very happy. I had been in a very good mood, but the flame just ruined it in two seconds. So please don't ruin my mood and/or make it worse, because I worn you now that if you do I will come back and ruin yours as well!**

**Thank you, and hope you enjoy my very first Harry Potter fanfiction.  
**

* * *

Hermione sat alone in The Three Broomsticks. Hermione and Ron had gotten into another fight, and Harry was with him wherever they were. She heard the door open and close. Then Madame Rosmerta's voice carried over to her. She ignored it and tried to go back to her reading. But just like before, reading was not helping her this time.

* * *

Fred walked into The Three Broomsticks alone. George was off somewhere with Katie and Lee was off trying to get Angelina to go out with him. Again.

"Hello, Fred! I was wondering when you were going to come say hi," Madame Rosmerta's voice carried over to his ears. "Where's George?"

"He's off with Katie somewhere."

"And Lee? Off trying to get Angelina to go out with him still I assume." Fred nodded. "I keep telling that boy to leave that girl alone, but does he listen? No."

"I know. George and I tell him that all the time, but he never listens." Fred sat down and took a quick look around the room. He was about to turn back to Madame Rosmerta when he noticed Hermione sitting in a booth by herself with no drink. She was just sitting there reading, and every now and then she would take one hand off the book and clench her fist while squeezing her eyes shut.

"Fred?" Madame Rosmerta snapped her fingers in Fred's face to try and get his attention. "Quit starring, Fred. She isn't in a good mood and if she sees you starring she will explode at you just like she did Seamus Finnigan," Madame Rosmerta said while wiping off a glass and shaking her head.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"I don't know what's wrong. She just walked in, plopped herself down in that seat, and pulled out that book. Hasn't moved or talked to anyone since. That was until Seamus and a couple other students went over to her and asked her if she wanted to join them for some lunch or something. She blew up at them faster than I could count to five."

"Really? Hermione never yells at anyone for no reason. Most of the time if she's yelling at anyone she's yelling at George and me, or Ron, for something we did." Fred thought for a second. "Can I have two Butterbeers please?"

"Sure thing. But I hope your not planning on taking one over to Hermione because she will probably rip your head off. Trust me. She's in a really bad mood. It's best if you just leave her alone," Madame Rosmerta said while getting the two Butterbeers for him.

"Come on, Madame Rosmerta? When have I ever done what is best?" Fred said, grabbing the drinks and heading over to Hermione.

* * *

Hermione sat still trying to get lost in her book, when someone came over and set something down on the table in front of her. She looked up to see the smiling face of Fred Weasley, and a Butterbeer.

"What do you want, Fred? I'm not in the mood," she questioned sounding thoroughly aggravated.

"To know why you blew up at Seamus when he asked you a simple question, and why you haven't moved from this spot since we arrived at Hogsmeade?" he asked her simply. She looked up at him incredulously.

"Why should you care? When have you ever cared about what was going on in my life, or why I did or did not do something?" She yelled at him. He still just sat there smiling. His smile was really starting to annoy her. "Why are you just sitting there smiling at me?"

"I'm smiling, because you're shouting at me," he said still smiling at her.

"How is my yelling at you a good thing? The fact that I'm yelling should easily tell you to go away." Still he just sat there smiling. She groaned and tried to ignore him. Finding that she still couldn't get lost in her book, she finally just snapped it shut and dropped it on the table. Hard. That seemed to finally alert Fred as to how pissed off she was. He stopped smiling, and stared down at the book. When he looked back up he saw Hermione sitting there with her eyes squeezed shut, her fist clenched on the table, and taking deep, slow breaths. Fred reached out and grabbed one of her clenched fist in his soft, long-fingered, pale hand. Her eyes snapped open and she stared at him.

"I know I may not always seem like I care, but I do. You can tell me anything, 'Mione. Whatever is wrong you can tell me." He gave her hand a light squeeze, and smiled at her.

She sighed before saying, "It's just Ron being Ron."

"Oh Merlin. What did my idiot little brother do now?" he asked with a hint of amusement, his smile returning slightly.

"I went on a date last night with Cormac just so he would stop bugging me about it. I got back and Ron and Harry were still up doing homework. I went over to them and the first thing Ron says is 'What happened to you?'. I told them I had went on a date, and Ron's response was 'Yeah right. Who would you have been on a date with?'"

"Please tell me you're just messing with me," Fred said with a shocked expression etching his features.

"Nope. All true," Hermione said grimacing.

"That's awful. Why would he have said that?"

"I don't know why he said it, but this morning I went down and he looked at me and said, 'What no "date" today?' and then he just made a disgusted noise and left," she explained putting air quotes on date as Ron had.

"Well my little brother's an idiot. But normal I see you just brush that kind of stuff off, so why are you so upset this time?"

"It's not so much what he said, or even that it was him that said it. It's more of a thing of how much he says things like that too me. Normal I just brush it off because I go to the library and loose myself in a book, but this time it's just gone on for too long so I can't just loose myself in a book. That is what's really aggravating me. I'm sorry I yelled at you by the way."

"It's alright," he said giving her hand another light squeeze. "So, are you all alone today?" Hermione nodded at him sadly. "Well, not anymore. You can spend the day with me." Hermione looked at him curiously.

"Really?" Fred nodded at her, and she smiled back at him. "That sounds wonderful."

"So, what would you like to do?"

"Well, why don't we sit and talk for awhile?"

"Sounds good to me." They talked for awhile, just laughing and having a good time. It was about an hour later when Fred asked, "So, what has been going on in the life of Hermione?"

He was grinning childishly at her, and she couldn't help smiling back at him before answering, "Not much that you don't already know about. I spend most of my time in the library."

"Of course. You can't stay away from books for the life of you, can you? You, our resident bookworm, can't go five seconds without having a book in your hands, and your nose stuck into it" he asked/stated cheekily.

"I like to read. Stop making fun of me!" she said, lightly smacking his arm and grinning. Fred got up suddenly, and Hermione went to say something thinking she had said something to upset him. Before she could, though, he leaned in close to her left ear and whispered, "Actually, it is not making fun of you. I believe it is called flirting." With that he straightened up and started to walk out. Hermione quickly stood up and followed him out.

"Flirting? What do you mean flirting?" Hermione yelled while trying to catch up with his long strides.

"I think the concept is quite easy to understand. But, if you need me to explain…"

"I know what flirting is. What I don't understand is why _you_ were flirting with _me_!" She had finally caught up to him, and was now trying to get him to face her.

"Why does anyone flirt with anyone else? Come on, Granger, I thought you were the smartest witch of your age?" he questioned finally looking at her, but not slowing in his pace.

"I am! I know why people _normally _flirt, but I just don't understand why _you _would even want to flirt with _me_? Unless….but that can't be! I mean…."

"Yes…." he started pressing for more.

"Do you fancy me?" she asked incredulously.

"Took you long enough to realize it," he said finally stopping, and starring down into her eyes. He saw surprise lurking under her amber depths.

"You…you fancy me?" He nodded, and her surprise came out to shine in the amber instead of hiding behind it. They stood like that for several moments until Hermione stretched up and crashed her lips onto his with a force that almost knocked him over. At first he was shocked, but he quickly got over it and began to passionately kiss her back.

Hermione wounded her arms around Fred's neck, while her fingers tangled themselves into his soft, fiery, red hair. Fred wound his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer to him. He brushed her bottom lip lightly with his tongue, and she happily granted him access. His tongue darted in between her teeth and wound its way around her own small tongue.

She tasted like a mixture of peppermint and sweet caramel. He tasted like pumpkin juice and strawberries. Fred pulled Hermione closer to him still, as she started to back them up into an alley right behind her. Once in the alley Hermione pressed herself up against the wall. Fred pressed closer against her. She wound her legs around his waist. He moved his hands from her waist to her thighs to hold her up better.

After several moments they broke apart, breathing heavily. Fred leaned his forehead against hers, and they just starred at each other. "So, I'll take that as a yes," Fred finally said after he had caught his breath.

"Yes to what?" Hermione questioned raising her eyebrow at him.

"I'll take that as a yes that you'll go out with me?" She smiled brightly at him before pulling him into another, but shorter and more gentle, kiss.

When she broke it she smiled again and responded, "of course I'll go out with you!"

"Good. Now you have an even better way to get that git, McClaggen, to leave you alone," he said grinning, and Hermione blushed.

"That's not only why I'm saying yes," she muttered looking down.

He smiled at her and replied, "Well, I would hope not. I'm just saying though, it is a good reason." He moved one hand from her thigh to gently pull her face up to look at him. He gave her a quick peck on the lips before pulling back and just starring into her eyes.

"Fred? I still have my legs wrapped around your waist," she said blushing furiously again.

"I know," he replied, grinning cheekily before setting her down. He grabbed her hand, and they walked out of the alley. "So, where is it that you would like to go?"

"I don't know. Where do you have in mind?" she asked looking up at him.

"Well, I've recently noticed you like Sugar Quills." Hermione nodded vigorously at this. "So, why don't we go to Honeydukes, and I can buy you as many Sugar Quills as you would like?" he asked.

She smiled up at him before answering, "that would be lovely." They walked hand in hand to Honeydukes earning many stares from passers by. They didn't mind though, because they were finally happy together.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed my story. Don't forget to review. If your a flamer go ahead and flame but heed my warning above before you do.**

**Thank you! :D  
**


End file.
